


bring me to the fire (throw me in the flame)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin finds himself in a place he never thought he'd have to face again.





	bring me to the fire (throw me in the flame)

Anakin watches the ship's door open slowly, the brightness of the sun making it too hard to see. He hadn't been told much about their destination, as it had been an emergency mission.

He takes a step forward and trips, flailing as he rolls out onto the new planet.

He manages to flip himself upright, landing on his feet with the dullest thud and immediately cringes as something grainy flies into his face for his trouble.

His heart stops.

He never wanted this.

" _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ ," he yells, falling to his knees, and immediately regretting it. 

_Sand._

He doesn't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no recollection of posting this.


End file.
